Dear Levi
by SantCat
Summary: / Kenapa setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu merasa sesak napas dan denyut jantung tak teratur? Apakah ini hanya gejala anemiaku? Eren. / Sebuah kisah yang ditulis seorang penderita anemia aplastik idiopatik yang ia goreskan di dalam buku diarinya. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan seseorang yang selalu dia amati dari balik jendela kamarnya.


**Dear Levi**

 **Fanfic SNK**

* * *

 **Summary :** Kenapa setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu merasa sesak napas dan denyut jantung tak teratur? Apakah ini hanya gejala anemiaku? Eren.

Sebuah kisah yang ditulis seorang penderita anemia aplastik idiopatik yang ia goreskan di dalam buku diarinya. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan seseorang yang selalu dia amati dari balik jendela kamarnya.

 **Disclaimer :** SNK milik Isayama Hajime, _the one and only_. Lagu-lagu yang muncul juga bukan milik saya.

 **Warning :** Saya hanya orang awam dalam ilmu kesehatan dan juga musik, jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau ada yang salah atau penyakitnya nggak realistis. Saya sudah mencari info semampu saya, dari yang saya dapat, anemia aplastik idiopatik itu adalah sebutan untuk kondisi ketika anemia aplastik tidak dapat diidentifikasi penyebabnya. _Less dialogue, more narration._

 **Link lagu-lagu yang dimainkan pada fanfic "Dear Levi" :**

Link piano cover I Could Fall in Love – Selena : watch?v=lpIa-69mryo

Link potongan Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso – Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso : watch?v=8lFfrip-e3U

Link cover piano and violin Orange – 7! (ED 2 Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) : watch?v=hsNmXRlngMY

Link piano cover You and Me – Lifehouse : watch?v=Ftf73WIlue4

Link cover piano and violin Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran by Daniel Jang : watch?v=LfD2HtSS-dQ

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buku di tangan Anda ini adalah milik Eren Yeager. Sebuah rangkaian kisah yang ia tulis menggunakan pena tinta hitam hadiah dari sang ayah, di bawah cahaya lampu meja, ketika seluruh dunia tengah terlelap dengan selimut malam. Kisah penderita anemia yang bermimpi untuk bebas, akhirnya menemukan cintanya, dari balik jendela kamar.**

.

.

.

.

.

Dear you,

Siang itu hanyalah siang yang sama seperti biasanya. Langit cerah tak berawan, menampakkan warna biru tanpa cela. Seperti biasa, aku memainkan piano sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_. Kali itu, aku mencoba meng- _cover_ lagu opening salah satu anime. Apa kau juga menonton anime? Kurasa tidak.

Aku baru akan menyelesaikan reff-nya ketika kudengar suara kasak-kusuk dari arah rumah kosong yang ada di seberang rumahku. Aku yang tak pernah keluar rumah tidak dapat informasi apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Makanya aku sedikit kaget ketika tahu sepertinya rumah kosong yang tak dihuni selama lima tahun itu akhirnya terjual juga.

Aku melongokkan kepala keluar jendela. Kulihat kamu membawa tiga kardus besar bertumpuk tanpa susah payah berjalan menuju pagar samping rumah, berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku. Aku berpikir, kuat sekali orang itu, kalau aku pasti nggak bakal terangkat. Saat itulah aku bertemu pandang denganmu. Mata biru tuamu yang tajam seperti menusuk-nusuk mataku karena tatapanmu yang intens. Apa kau dari tadi memperhatikanku? Aku ingin mengalihkan pandangan, tapi entah kenapa mata ini tak ingin menuruti perintahku. Aku merinding. Napasku sesak. Jantungku berpacu kencang. Ada apa denganku? Apa anemiaku kambuh lagi? Kepalaku terasa ringan. Saat aku memegangi kepalaku, kulihat kau menjatuhkan kardus yang kau bawa. Matamu menyipit waspada. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tampak khawatir seperti itu, padahal bukankah kita baru bertemu? Kenalan saja belum.

Ah. Aku tahu. Kau kasihan padaku bukan? Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan. Emosi itu hanya akan membuatku tampak lebih lemah. Aku tak suka terlihat lemah. Walaupun penyakit ini telah menggerogoti tubuhku, aku tetap akan berjuang untuk tidak tampak lemah. Setelah rasa sakit di kepalaku berkurang, aku mendelik ke arahmu dan menutup jendela dengan sedikit kasar.

Tapi, kau tahu? Entah kenapa, setelah menutup jendela, aku merasa sedikit menyesal. Walaupun aku tak ingin mengakuinya, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menatapmu lebih lama lagi. Entahlah. Ketika kuletakkan tanganku di atas posisi jantungku, aku merasakan detak jantung yang sama kencangnya dengan tadi. Katakan, apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Akhirnya aku mengetahui namamu. Aku bukan _stalker_ , aku bertanya pada ibuku, jadi jangan salah paham. Aku tahu kau dan keluargamu datang ke rumahku kemarin. Ibuku bilang, kau menanyakanku. Tapi, saat itu aku sedang tidur siang, jadi aku tak bisa menemuimu. Entah apa saja yang ibuku ceritakan tentangku padamu, tapi jangan kau percaya sepenuhnya.

Kudengar kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Sekarang kau kelas tiga SMA 'kan? Ah, seharusnya aku kelas satu SMA sekarang. Tapi, karena kondisiku yang terlalu lemah ini, aku tak diperbolehkan untuk ke sekolah. Aku benci kondisi tubuhku ini.

Di pagi hari, aku bangun seperti biasa. Ketika aku membuka jendela, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah jendela kamar di lantai dua rumahmu. Entah kenapa pandanganku tertarik untuk menatap jendela itu. Setelah beberapa detik menatap jendela itu, tiba-tiba saja, jendela tersebut terbuka, menampakkan dirimu yang sedang menguap. Rambutmu yang kemarin rapi sekali itu kini ada beberapa bagian yang mencuat. Aku terkikik geli melihat wajah bangun tidurmu yang lucu. Tak sengaja tatapan kita bertemu. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan intens itu lagi. Pipiku terasa panas. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala dan menjalankan kursi rodaku menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika aku kembali lagi untuk membaca buku di dekat jendela−karena tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan selain itu−aku melihat kau keluar rumah dengan seragam lengkap. Aku kenal seragam itu karena dua sahabatku juga pergi ke sekolah itu. Untuk hari ini, kau mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer cokelat muda lengkap dengan celana panjang warna cokelat tua. Dasi hijau tuamu menandakan bahwa kau sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Rambut hitammu rapi seperti biasanya, mengilap di bawah sinar matahari. Kau... tampak keren. Sekali lagi pipiku terasa panas dan kepalaku terasa ringan ketika sadar dengan apa yang kupikirkan.

Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapmu secara diam-diam lagi, kau sudah menatapku duluan dari bawah sana. Kali ini rasa panas itu menjalar hingga kedua telingaku. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku memilih untuk melipat kedua tanganku dan mendelik ke arahmu. Salah satu ujung bibirmu naik. Tunggu! Apa itu seringai yang kulihat? Nantinya baru aku sadar, bahwa poseku itu persis tokoh tsundere di anime. Jadi, kau juga nonton anime?

Sejak itu, entah kenapa, aku lebih senang melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarku yang menghadap rumahmu dibanding jendela yang menghadap taman.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Kenapa katamu? Kedua sahabatku datang berkunjung! Mereka akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah, jadi makin jarang mengunjungi teman pesakitannya ini. Hmm... Aku tidak kesal atau kecewa, lagipula aku tidak seegois itu untuk menuntut mereka datang setiap hari. Ya, aku memang sering kali merasa kesepian. Tapi bagiku, dengan mereka berusaha mengunjungiku tiap minggu dan memperlihatkan kepedulian mereka padaku saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku bukan tipe penuntut.

Jari-jariku melompat-lompat gembira di atas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan lagu 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' yang sering kami mainkan bertiga sewaktu kecil. Seperti biasa, hari ini pun mereka memintaku memainkan lagu ini bersama, seperti waktu dulu. Armin menekan tuts putus-putus dengan dua jari, jadinya tempo musik tidak beraturan. Sedangkan Mikasa menekan tuts terlalu keras, sehingga nada yang dihasilkan terlalu keras dan terkesan kasar. Tapi, aku tak peduli, selama mereka di sini aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Ketika musik sudah mencapai akhir, kami bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin sambil tertawa mengingat banyak sekali _miss_ yang dilakukan sehingga lagu yang dihasilkan tidak jelas lagi. Tapi, kami bertiga puas. Ketika aku melihat ke arah jendela, aku melihat kau sudah pulang, membawa banyak sekali teman ke rumahmu. Iri? Sedikit. Tapi aku merasa sudah cukup puas berada di lingkaran kecil pertemananku. Lagipula, aku juga punya teman selain Armin dan Mikasa yang juga sering mengunjungiku. Bedanya, mereka berkunjung di waktu yang tak terduga. Waktu tengah malam misalnya.

Aku sedikit melongokkan kepala keluar jendela lebih jauh karena penasaran. Sepertinya ada pesta. Pesta penyambutan mungkin? Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak muda sekarang. Yah, karena aku memang tidak mengenal kehidupan di luar rumah sejak lama. Tapi, apa perlu tiap sebentar mengadakan pesta? Tunggu, kenapa aku malah sewot? Mungkin aku memang lebih dari sekadar 'sedikit iri'.

Ketika aku akan kembali memasukkan kepalaku, aku mendengar suara dengusan jijik di sebelahku. Saat aku menoleh, kepala Mikasa sudah mengikuti jejakku, melongok keluar jendela, mengamati pesta yang tengah berlangsung di rumah seberang. Aku teringat kalau mereka satu sekolah denganmu dan bertanya itu acara sekolah atau apa. Armin menjawab kalau itu pesta khusus para pengurus OSIS sekolah mereka. Kalaupun ada murid yang bukan anggota, itu karena mereka punya pengaruh pada sekolah, teman dekat salah satu pengurus OSIS, orang kaya, atau memang populer. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa terdengar sangat diskriminatif?

Tunggu. Kenapa mereka tidak ikut? Bukankah mereka pernah bilang kalau mereka pengurus OSIS? Mikasa yang tampaknya melihat kebingunganku berucap, mana mungkin mereka pergi ke pesta itu dan membatalkan janji mereka denganku. Mikasa menambahkan, walau ia juga anggota OSIS dan berhak untuk ikut acara itu, dia tak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan kepindahan si 'chibi' itu ke rumah barunya. Aku mengangkat alis bingung. 'Chibi'? Siapa itu? Kali ini Armin lagi yang menjawab, maksudnya adalah kamu. Armin berkata, walaupun sebenarnya kau bukan anak baru, tapi, karena kau pindah ke rumah baru, anak-anak OSIS membuat itu sebagai alasan untuk berpesta di rumah baru wakil ketua mereka. Hmm... aku tak menyangka kau itu pengurus OSIS, apalagi sebagai wakil ketua.

Aku bertanya kenapa Mikasa tampaknya sangat membencimu. Padahal rasanya kau tidak tampak jahat. _Well_ , ini hanya pendapat dari seorang anak laki-laki penyakitan yang mengamati tetangganya lewat jendela, sih. Mikasa mengerucutkan bibir lalu menjawab, "Kau tak akan mengerti, Eren. Aku hanya tak suka." Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kalau tidak dijelaskan. Ketika kutanya apa hubungan sahabatku ini denganmu, ia menjawab ayah kalian berdua adalah sepupu. Oh, jawaban yang tak terduga.

Musik ber- _volume_ keras mengguncang tanah. Telingaku yang terbiasa dengan ketenangan terasa perih karenanya. Armin menyarankan untuk menutup jendela. Aku mengangguk. Sebelum aku menutup jendela, aku mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah kediaman Ackerman−Ah, benar, nama belakang kalian sama, ya−dan mataku menemukan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik pagar putih gading di sisi kiri kediaman Ackerman. Saat bola mataku bertemu dengan sepasang kelereng biru kelabu, rasa panas aneh itu kembali timbul di kedua pipiku. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan napasku terasa sesak lagi. Kenapa kau malah di luar? Bukannya itu pesta untukmu?

Kau membuka pagar rumahmu kemudian berjalan keluar dan berdiri di pinggir jalan yang memisahkan rumah kita. Kau kembali menatapku dan menangkupkan tangan di salah satu sisi mulutmu. Kulihat bibirmu bergerak membentuk kalimat, "Mau ikut?" sambil mengarahkan jempolmu melewati bahu, menunjuk pesta yang tengah berlangsung di belakangmu. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Aku menunjuk kedua telingaku, mengindikasikan bahwa aku tak tahan dengan suara musik yang menggelegar itu. Mendengarnya dari sini saja sudah sangat menyiksa, apalagi kalau secara langsung. Lagipula, aku ini penyakitan, berdiri selama 30 menit saja sudah ambruk, apalagi disuruh menari di tengah keramaian yang menyesakkan.

Kau mengangguk. Kulihat kau baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba ada dua tangan yang menarikku menjauhi jendela. Aku menoleh ke samping dan baru ingat bahwa Mikasa masih melongokkan kepala ke jendela bersamaku.

Sambil memelukku protektif, Mikasa mendelik galak ke arahmu, tapi kau tak goyah dan membalas tatapannya tanpa ragu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Mikasa memutuskan solusi terbaik adalah dengan menutup jendela. Sebelum jendela ditutup sepenuhnya, aku buru-buru meneriakkan, "Selamat malam," sambil melambai kecil. Sekilas aku melihat senyum tipis di wajahmu. Tapi, mana mungkin ya?

Sesaat setelah jendela tertutup sempurna, Mikasa mencengkram bahuku. Aku mendesis kesakitan. Sepertinya akan muncul memar mengerikan itu lagi di bahuku. Mikasa menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf lalu dengan tergesa-gesa memerintahkanku untuk menjauhimu. Aku protes, kenapa aku harus menjauhimu? Gadis berambut arang itu mencengkram syal merah pemberianku. Ia berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin melindungiku darimu, dari dirimu yang terkenal sebagai seorang rajanya para _playboy_ yang sudah sering menghancurkan hati banyak orang. Seorang iblis yang hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan orang lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Aku berdiri di sana dengan mulut terbuka dan menatap Mikasa meracau panjang lebar. Apa benar? Apa benar kau orang yang seperti itu, Levi? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya aku tak peduli? Lalu, kenapa dadaku terasa perih?

Hari itu, hari yang seharusnya berakhir menyenangkan malah meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benakku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Hari itu hari Sabtu, dan hari itu adalah saatnya bagiku untuk bersantai di luar dan menghirup udara segar. Bahkan orang penyakitan sepertiku bisa muak dengan udara di dalam ruangan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan segarnya udara luar. Apalagi kalau langsung di bawah pohon. Maka dari itulah aku mengarahkan kursi rodaku menuju kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang yang tertanam di seberang kolam ikan kesayangan ibuku.

Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin melihat dunia di balik pagar tinggi rumah megahku ini. Di luar sana banyak yang bisa aku amati. Selama ini aku hanya melihat dunia lewat berbagai media yang... yah... pastinya tak bisa mengalahkan pemandangan aslinya. Mungkin, bagimu yang punya tubuh normal yang sehat, keinginan untuk melihat laut sungguh sangat sepele. Tapi, bagiku yang sedari lahir terkurung di bangunan besar yang membosankan ini, harapan itu sangatlah berharga. Armin berjanji padaku, ketika aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah nanti, dia akan langsung membawaku melihat seluruh laut di dunia! Aku benar-benar menyayangi si pirang itu!

Dengan agak susah payah, aku memindahkan tubuh ringkihku ke kursi bercat putih gading itu. Aku menengadah menatap langit. Kurentangkan tangan menuju langit, mengepalkan tangan, dengan begitu, aku merasa dapat mencapai langit. Bisa mencapai apapun juga di dunia ini. Aku tertawa pelan pada diriku sendiri. Imajinasi tak terbatas inilah yang membuatku tetap bisa menikmati hidup yang entah tinggal berapa lama lagi ini.

Aku bukannya pasrah. Kalau ditanya apakah aku masih ingin hidup, aku pasti akan langsung berteriak, 'Iya!' dengan lantang. Aku hanya menerima kematian bila sudah waktunya. Aku masih akan terus berjuang untuk tetap menatap hari esok, untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku yang belum terwujud. Mimpi-mimpi yang biasa aku ciptakan bersama Armin dan Mikasa ketika kami bermain piano. Mimpi-mimpi yang mungkin bagimu tak ada artinya sama sekali, tapi bagi kami sangatlah berarti. Walau berpikir begitu, aku entah kenapa malah ingin mengajakmu bersama kami, jika memang impian itu akan terwujud... tidak, **ketika** impian itu telah terwujud.

Semilir angin yang mendayu-dayu membuat kelopak mataku semakin berat. Hmm... mungkin tidur di sini sebentar tidak apa-apa. Aku bersenandung lembut sambil menutup kelopak mataku, membiarkan nyanyian alam dan tarian angin di sekitarku membawaku menuju dunia mimpi.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menutup mata. Yang aku tahu hanyalah posisiku saat itu sudah berubah. Aku merasa nyaman. Posisiku yang tadinya duduk bersandar kini berbaring di atas pangkuan seseorang. Entah siapa. Aku merasakan jari-jari panjang menyisir rambut cokelatku yang berantakan. Aku terkikik pelan, masih dengan mata yang menutup. Sepertinya orang itu berusaha merapikan rambutku tapi gagal dan memutuskan untuk mengelus pucuk kepalaku saja. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa orang yang rela pangkuannya ditiduri oleh kepalaku? Namun, masih terlalu berat rasanya untuk bangun.

Apa mungkin Ibu, ya? Tapi, paha ini rasanya lebih banyak otot, nggak mungkin ini paha ibu. Hmm... apa Ayah? Tapi, biasanya jam segini Ayah belum pulang. Aku penasaran sekali tapi, ugh, aku masih sangat mengantuk dan dibelai-belai begitu membuat keinginanku untuk melanjutkan tidur semakin besar. Dengan usaha keras, aku berhasil membuka mataku sedikit. Pandanganku masih sangat kabur, tapi aku bisa menangkap sebuah senyum tipis dari orang tesebut. Tanganku terulur ke arah wajahnya namun ditangkap oleh tangan orang misterius itu dan diletakkannya tanganku di samping badanku. Sebuah tangan menutup kedua mataku kembali, menyuruhku untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah gelap.

Ketika aku terbangun lagi, aku sudah tebaring di atas tempat tidurku. Kepalaku terasa berat sekali dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Kulihat cahaya angka menyilaukan dari jam digital. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pantas saja, sepertinya aku kebanyakan tidur dan kekurangan ion. Apalagi aku melewatkan makan malam. Sekali tidur nyenyak, aku susah sekali dibangunkan.

Aku meraih gelas tinggi yang penuh dengan air segar di meja sebelah kasur lalu menenggaknya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah itu, aku kembali berbaring kemudian menutupi kedua mataku dengan tangan kanan. Gestur itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi siang. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang memangku kepalaku dan menjagaku tertidur di kursi taman? Banyak nama datang ke benakku, tapi rasanya tak satu pun yang rasional. Ada satu nama yang rasanya sedikit masuk akal, tapi, aku masih sangat ragu. Kulirik jendela, mengamati jendela rumah seberang. Kulihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Apakah... kau yang mendatangiku tadi siang? Aku meremas bajuku tepat di atas jantungku yang mencelos keras barusan. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha kembali tidur. Aku tak ingin banyak berharap.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ini sangat menyukai musik, terutama piano, karena saat pertama kali kau pindah, aku sedang memainkan piano. Kalau tidak tahu, keterlaluan sekali. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya main piano!

Aku mengarahkan kursi rodaku menghadap piano kesayanganku, memikirkan lagu apa yang selanjutnya akan kumainkan. Sambil berpikir, pandanganku tak sengaja terarah ke jendela di samping piano yang menghadap rumahmu. Tepatnya, aku sedang memelototi jendela kamarmu di seberang sana. Tirainya tertutup rapat hari ini. Kenapa? Sebuah pikiran yang melintas di otakku membuat pipiku memerah. Jangan-jangan kau tahu kalau selama ini aku sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu sambil bermain piano. Apakah kamu risih, makanya kamu menutup tirai kamarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya sedih.

Aku biasanya memang tak sesering ini bermain piano, walaupun aku sangat menyukainya. Biasanya aku juga memainkan alat musikku yang lain, piano hanya kumainkan saat Armin dan Mikasa datang atau saat aku sedang ingin saja. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, aku lebih sering memainkan pianoku. Apa karena dengan begitu aku bisa punya alasan untuk melirik ke arahmu tanpa ketahuan. Ugh... kepalaku pusing.

Jari-jariku terangkat lalu secara otomatis memainkan lagu 'I Could Fall in Love'. Tak tahu kenapa, ketika memikirkanmu terlintas saja judul lagu itu. Dengan luwes, kumainkan musik intro lagu tesebut. Aku lumayan menyukai musiknya, sangat lembut dan membuatku melupakan kegelisahanku karena penyakit yang tak kunjung sembuh ini. Kubuka mulutku dan menyanyikan bait-bait lagu sambil memandang ke arah jendela yang tertutup.

 _I could lose my heart tonight_

 _If you don't turn and walk away_

' _Cause the way I feel I might_

 _Lose control and let you stay_

' _Cause I could take you in my arms_

 _And never let go_

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajahmu. Ekspresimu yang selalu datar dengan mata biru gelap yang rasanya bisa mengetahui semua isi kepalaku. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rupamu ketika tersenyum?

 _I could fall in love with you_

 _I could fall in love with you_

Aku mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit-langit kamarku sambil terus memejamkan mata.

 _I can only wonder how..._

 _Touching you would make me feel_

 _But if I take that chance right now_

 _Tomorrow will you want me still_

 _So I should keep this to myself_

 _And never let you know_

 _I could fall in love with you_

 _I could fall in love with you_

Aku kembali membuka mataku lalu menatap lurus ke arah jendela kamarmu. Sambil terus memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan lembut aku kembali bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Apakah harimu menyenangkan di sekolah? Mengingat bagaimana ekspresimu biasanya setelah pulang sekolah, aku terkikik geli. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyenangkan di sekolah. Apakah kamu sudah makan siang? Apakah kamu memiliki teman yang menerimamu apa adanya? Apakah kamu... memiliki orang yang kamu sukai? Aku menaikkan nada suaraku sedikit.

 _And I know it's not right_

 _And I guess I should try_

 _To do what I should do_

 _But I could fall in love_

 _Fall in love with you_

 _I could fall in love with you_

Aku memutuskan memotong bagian lirik berbahasa Spanyol dan langsung ke bagian akhir.

 _So I should keep this to myself_

 _And never let you know_

 _I could fall in love_

 _I could fall in love_

 _With you_

 _I could fall in love, fall in love with you!_

 _I could fall in love, fall in love with you!_

Kutarik tiap jari naik ke udara lalu kuturunkan kembali dengan elegan untuk menyentuh punggung-punggung tuts, menciptakan alunan nada yang lembut. Saat aku mengakhiri permainanku dengan helaan napas panjang, suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari sebelah samping kiriku. Aku terkejut. Otomatis, kepalaku langsung mengarah ke asal suara. Hal yang kulihat nyaris membuatku serangan jantung kecil.

Kau sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarku sambil menatap lurus ke arahku dengan mata yang selalu memerangkap diriku ke dalamnya. Aku terpaku. Tak pernah terpikir olehku kau akan berkunjung ke rumahku. Terlebih lagi ke KAMARKU. Oke, aku bisa serangan jantung beneran.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ketika kau berjalan perlahan lalu mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sampingku. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menatap tuts piano sampai tangan kananmu terulur ke hadapanku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapmu bingung. Kau menggoyangkan tangan lalu menyebutkan namamu. Aku semakin bingung, dengan ragu-ragu aku meraih tanganmu dan menjabatnya sambil menggumamkan namaku (dengan nada bertanya, karena aku masih bingung). Tampak sekilas seringai di wajahmu sebelum akhirnya ekspresimu kembali datar. Tiap melihat ekspresimu aku bertambah yakin kalau kau dan Mikasa memang benar-benar masih satu keluarga. Malah aku berpikir kalau seharusnya kalian itu saudara kandung.

Aku kembali menatap tuts piano. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar. Kuharap kau tak menyadarinya. Atmosfer canggung ini bisa membunuhku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkan ini. Dari ekor mataku, aku menyadari kau menatap tuts piano lalu melirik ke arahku sebelum mencoba menekan salah satu tuts. Aku menawarkanmu memainkan piano kesayanganku itu. Namun, kau hanya menggeleng dan berkata kalau kau hanya bisa bermain biola. Aku sedikit kaget. Ternyata kau bisa memainkan alat musik juga. Aku kira kau tipe yang lebih senang berkelahi. Dan kau sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku karena yang selanjutnya kau lakukan adalah menggerutu, "Pasti kau mengira aku ini hanya berandalan sekolah yang kerjanya cari masalah, 'kan bocah? Tenang, kau tak sepenuhnya salah." Pipiku memanas.

Lalu, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku menawarkan untuk memainkan lagu yang kau inginkan. Kau tampak berpikir sejenak lalu membisikkan sebuah lagu. Aku tersenyum lebar karena 'You and Me' juga merupakan salah satu lagu favoritku. Tapi, aku masih belum hapal liriknya, jadi, biar kau saja yang menyanyi. Mari kita dengar bagaimana suaramu!

Dengan semangat baru, aku memainkan intro lagu dengan lancar, seolah lagu ini sudah seperti salah satu bagian dari diriku. Aku merasakan kau menarik napas dalam lalu mulai menyanyi dengan suara baritonmu yang khas.

 _What day is it? And in what month?_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_

 _I can't keep up and I can't back down_

 _I've been loosing so much time_

Suaramu yang sedikit berat menggelitik telingaku dan membuat tubuhku merinding dengan antisipasi. Aku semakin antusias menekan tuts piano, tapi tetap mempertahankan tempo yang sesuai.

' _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kau mengajakku menyanyi di sela-sela musik dan kubalas dengan gelengan. Kubilang, aku tak hapal lirik. Kau mengangguk lalu melanjutkan nyanyianmu.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

 _I'm tripping on words_

 _You got my head spinning_

 _I don't know where to go from here_

' _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kamu menunjuk dirimu sendiri dan diriku ketika bagian lirik 'it's you and me' dengan cengiran aneh sambil menggoyang alis layaknya om-om, membuatku tertawa lepas. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berwajah seperti itu. Persis om-om menggoda gadis remaja.

 _Something about you now_

 _I can't quite figure out_

 _Everything she does is beautiful_

 _Everything she does is right_

' _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jariku. Aku sungguh merasa bahagia saat itu. Di sini, memainkan piano kesayanganku, memainkan lagu kesukaanku, bersama teman baruku. Aku menatapmu dan kau menatapku balik. Hei, aku boleh memanggilmu teman 'kan? Kuharap, perasaan ini tersampaikan.

 _And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kuperlambat gerakan jariku, mendekati akhir lagu ini. Aku merasa semakin lama kau duduk semakin dekat denganku hingga bahu kita bersentuhan. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?

 _What day is it?_

 _And in what month?_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_

Setelah lagu berakhir, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sangat lebar. Pipiku terasa hangat karena rasa senang yang meluap-luap. Dadaku rasanya akan meledak saking bahagianya. Saat aku menoleh ke arahmu aku mendapati kau sedang memandangku dengan tatapan intens, tatapan yang sama seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertatapan. Pipiku memanas lagi, kedua tanganku kutangkupkan ke kedua pipi, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang pastinya sudah mendiami pipiku. Kau menggenggam kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Tangan kananmu terulur dan menyentuh pipiku lalu wajahmu mendekat, masih belum melepaskan pandanganmu dariku. Kau berbisik bahwa mataku adalah permata paling indah yang pernah kau lihat. Mataku membulat. Pipiku pasti sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Wajahmu semakin dekat dan aku semakin pusing karena semua darahku sepertinya sudah pindah rumah ke kepala. Ketika wajah kita hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti, pintu kamarku melayang terbuka. Kau langsung menjauhkan diri dari wajahku.

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa ibuku datang membawa camilan dan membuat hal yang entah apa akan kau lakukan tak jadi terwujud. Ketika sadar dengan apa yang kupikirkan, aku menepuk kedua pipiku keras-keras, mengagetkan dua penghuni kamarku lainnya. Kau mengangkat alis bingung sedangkan ibu bertanya, "Ada apa?" Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, tangan masih bertengger di pipi. Ibu mencium dahiku lalu tersenyum cerah padamu sambil berkata, "Bersenang-senanglah," lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Keheningan itu kembali lagi. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu. Kulihat, alismu betautan dan ekspresimu lebih masam dari biasanya. Aku khawatir ada hal yang membuatmu marah dan mencoba menanyakan keadaanmu. Kau hanya menggeleng lalu menatapku, kali ini ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kutangkap dari caramu menatapku. Apa itu kesedihan yang kulihat?

Kau mengalihkan pandangan lalu menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Aku merasa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan berkata seperti itu padanya. Wajahnya tampak makin menyesal. Lalu aku buru-buru menambahkan, kau tak perlu minta maaf karena kau tak berbuat salah. Kau menatapku, mengharap kalimat lain yang bisa membuatmu yakin. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepala mantap, menegaskan pernyataanku sebelumnya. Kau tersenyum dan aku baru sadar, bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum.

Setelah itu, kita membicarakan hal-hal lain, dari yang sepele seperti warna kesukaan atau film favorit sampai membahas musik-musik yang akan kita mainkan jika ada kesempatan lain. Ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kau beranjak dan berkata kau harus pulang. Aku menawarkan untuk tinggal dan makan malam bersama, namun, kau menolaknya dengan halus. Aku merasa kecewa, dan sepertinya hal itu tampak jelas di wajahku karena selanjutnya kau berkata akan mengunjungiku setiap kali ada waktu. Aku mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum secerah mungkin. Bola matamu sedikit melebar dan kupikir ada sedikit semburat merah di pipimu. Kau berdehem lalu pamit pulang. Sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, aku menarik ujung bajumu. Kau menoleh lalu mengangkat alis sebelah. Pipiku sedikit memerah kemudian bertanya apakah suatu saat nanti aku boleh berduet denganmu atau tidak, aku dengan pianoku, dan kau dengan biolamu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahmu diikuti dengan anggukan mantap. Aku tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Ketika makan malam, aku menceritakan apa saja yang kubicarakan denganmu kepada kedua orangtuaku. Mereka berdua tampak senang aku mendapat teman baru. Terkadang Ayah dan Ibu akan merespon di sela-sela ceritaku. Sampai aku bertanya sesuatu yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku bertanya, kenapa setiap kali aku berdekatan atau bertatapan denganmu beberapa gejala anemiaku langsung kambuh. Ayah keselek daging yang baru akan ia telan sedangkan Ibu panik dan menanyakan gejala apa saja yang kualami. Aku menjawab, dada sesak, kepala pusing, keringat dingin, dan jantung yang berdegup kencang tak karuan. Sejenak, tak ada yang bersuara. Orangtuaku tampak kaget dan terpaku mendengar jawabanku. Aku kebingungan, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa. Aku makin bingung dibuatnya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Ibu lah yang menjawab. Katanya aku sedang jatuh cinta. Ha? Aku sedang jatuh cin... EEEHH?! Wajahku langsung memerah. Ibuku terkikik pelan lalu membelai rambutku. Katanya, saat bertemu Ayah, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ayah dan Ibu mulai nostalgiaan tentang kisah cinta mereka, makan malam terlupakan.

Selagi kedua orangtuaku asyik bernostalgia, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Masa iya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru saja kukenal? Memang aku sudah tahu namamu dan mengamatimu selama sebulan ini, tapi, kita 'kan baru benar-benar bertukar kata hari ini?! Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas jantungku. Apa benar yang dikatakan Ibu, bahwa aku... telah jatuh cinta padamu?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Aku senang! Senang! Saaangat senang! Kau tahu kenapa? Tadi pagi, aku melakukan transfusi darah seperti biasa sekaligus cek kesehatan dengan dokter Zoe, aku memanggilnya Hange-san. Katanya (dengan nada antusias yang berlebihan seperti biasa), keadaanku sekarang lebih baik dari biasanya! Dia bahkan memelukku dengan erat dan aku tak merasa sesesak biasanya. Ini kemajuan pesat! Kata Ibu, mood-ku akhir-akhir ini semakin baik dan itu memengaruhi kesehatanku juga. Katanya lagi (dengan senyum jail) penyebabnya adalah kamu, Levi. Kau sering mengunjungiku sekarang dan itu membuatku tak merasa kesepian lagi. Bahkan Armin dan Mikasa tak mengunjungiku sesering itu. Aku heran, kenapa kalian bisa selalu datang di saat yang berlainan.

Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sekarang sudah bisa mengelilingi rumahku tanpa bantuan kursi roda! Dan setelah melakukannya, aku tak merasa pusing atau sempoyongan lagi. Ini benar-benar perkembangan yang sangat besar bagiku. Ibuku yang sangat senang memanggang banyak kue untuk merayakannya. Ayahku bahkan pulang cepat untuk ikut merayakannya dan membawa Armin serta Mikasa bersamanya. Aku benar-benar diberkahi oleh orangtua yang sangat sayang padaku.

Aku bahkan mencoba memanggang cupcake, loh! Ibuku mengajariku membuatnya. Aku membuat cupcake rasa kopi yang tidak terlalu manis karena teringat kalau kau pernah bilang tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi, aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai cupcake ini. Oh? Aku belum bilang ya? Aku memanggang cupcake ini khusus untukmu! Jadi, berterimakasihlah!

Setelah memakan kue bersama, aku pamit untuk mengantarkan cupcake kopi buatanku ke rumahmu. Mikasa sempat ngamuk dan melarangku untuk pergi. Tapi, berkat bujukan ibuku (yang dijamin benar-benar ampuh!) Mikasa akhirnya merelakanku pergi ke tempat 'iblis chibi' itu berada. Aku terkikik pelan mendengar panggilan Mikasa untukmu. Menurutku, itu seperti panggilan sayang adik pada kakaknya. Dan lagi, rasanya panggilan itu manis dan cocok untukmu. Sori, Levi!

Dengan langkah ringan dan keranjang penuh berisi cupcake kopi, aku berjalan menuju rumahmu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti si tudung merah yang mengantarkan makanan ke rumah neneknya. Aku menekan bel perlahan. Pas sekali setelah suara bel berhenti, pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan dirimu dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan. Tidak seperti biasanya rambutmu berantakan. Satu-satunya saat aku pernah melihat rambutmu seperti itu adalah ketika kau bangun tidur.

Tetapi, setelah menyadari bahwa yang datang berkunjung adalah aku, wajahmu yang awalnya bersungut-sungut tak senang tampak sedikit cerah dan bingung secara bersamaan. Matamu melebar lalu terarah ke kakiku kemudian kembali menatap wajahku. Aku memiringkan kepala. Kau mengalihkan pandangan dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, kurasa ada apa-apa karena kulihat pipimu sedikit memerah. Setelah terdiam sebentar kau mempersilakan aku masuk.

Layaknya gentleman, kau mempersilakan aku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya ia duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengamati ruang tamu yang luasnya minta ampun itu. Di dinding yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang tengah kududuki dipajang foto-foto keluarga Ackerman. Aku bahkan menemukan satu foto besar yang ada gambar keluarga besar Ackerman, Mikasa tampak berdiri sejauh mungkin darimu. Lalu ada juga fotomu terpampang sendiri, duduk di atas sofa besar berwarna biru gelap yang senada dengan matamu layaknya seorang pangeran angkuh yang siap dilayani.

Kau berdehem, membuat perhatianku kembali teralih padamu. Kau bertanya, kenapa aku datang ke rumahmu. Aku menjawab, memangnya harus ada alasan bagiku untuk mengunjungimu? Kau tampak sedikit kaget dengan jawabanku. Kenapa? Bukannya itu jawaban yang wajar? Barusan aku melihat film yang memiliki adegan yang sama, jadi aku comot saja salah satu ucapan tokoh utamanya. Apa itu salah ya?

Aku pun menyerahkan keranjang berisi cupcake kopi buatanku kepadamu. Kau mengangkat alis sebelah kemudian dengan ragu menerima keranjang tersebut lalu mengintip isinya. Kau bertanya, ada acara apa sampai buat cupcake sebanyak ini. Aku tersenyum sangat lebar hingga rasanya bibirku akan sobek. Aku menjelaskan padamu bahwa menurut pemeriksaanku hari ini, kesehatanku semakin membaik (karena kamu, tapi tak akan kukatakan), makanya Ibu merayakannya dengan memanggang banyak kue. Lalu aku menambahkan kalau cupcake itu aku sendiri yang buat khusus untukmu. Kau tampak senang sekaligus ragu untuk mencicipi cupcake yang kini berada di dalam genggamanmu. Aku tertawa kemudian mengatakan kalau aku membuatkan rasa kopi, jadi tidak terlalu manis, begini-begini ingatanku tajam.

Setelah kuyakinkan, akhirnya kau gigit juga cupcake kopi itu. Dengan sabar, kutunggu kamu mengunyah potongan cupcake dengan perlahan. Kuperhatikan wajahmu, tak ada perubahan ekspresi. Aku semakin bersemangat melihatmu mengambil gigitan kedua, ketiga, keempat, hingga akhirnya kau mengambil cupcake yang berikutnya. Aku berteriak senang lalu menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan. Kau tersenyum, menampakkan gigi putih yang berderet rapi. Senyum mu yang begitu lebar sempat membuatku terpana. Kemarin kau memang tersenyum, tapi tidak selebar ini. Kau menggigit cupcake keduamu, mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya barulah kau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ini benar-benar enak, Eren. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku sangat membenci manis, walaupun hanya setitik. Coba saja kau buatkan aku ini setiap hari," ujarmu sambil menyeringai ditambah dengan ayunan alis aneh itu.

Mendengar jawabanmu, aku mengangguk cepat. Dengan bersemangat, aku menjawab akan dengan senang hati untuk membuatkanmu cupcake atau masakan-masakan lainnya untukmu setiap hari. Kau tampak tak menduga jawaban dariku dan menutupi wajahmu dengan lengan. Aku memiringkan kepala ketika melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipimu. Kau bergumam, "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja menerima sebuah lamaran, Eren?" Aku makin bingung. Lamaran? Memangnya siapa yang melamarku? Ketika aku menanyakannya, kau malah hanya mendengus dan berkata kalau aku ini terlalu polos dan bakalan jadi sasaran empuk para penipu. Aku yang kesal menimpukimu dengan bantal sofa. Kau tertawa lepas, sampai-sampai nyaris membuatku jantungan karena baru pertama kali ini lah aku mendengar suara tawamu. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya, aku bisa membayangkan saat di mana aku benar-benar yakin telah jatuh cinta kepadamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Malam itu aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh, membuat piyamaku menempel dengan tubuh. Aku mengusap keringat di dahi dan mengernyitkan hidung karena begitu banyak bulir keringat yang muncul. Kulihat dari sela tirai, malam masih menyelimuti dunia sini tampaknya.

Aku berusaha mengingat mimpi seperti apa yang bisa membuatku terbangun seperti ini nyaris setiap hari. Namun, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku tak ingat banyak, hanya gambaran samar tentang dinding tinggi dan sayap beda warna. Itu saja. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku melirik jam digital yang bertengger di atas meja belajar. Jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Aku mengeluh karena aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bermain piano saja sampai pagi tiba. Aku tak usah khawatir dengan protes para tetangga. Karena mereka bilang merasa tak terganggu, malah menyuruhku bermain piano tiap malam. Aneh bukan?

Kubuka penutup pianoku. Aku berpikir, kira-kira lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan malam ini. Ketika aku menyentuh tuts piano, jari-jariku secara otomatis memainkan sebuah lagu klasik, 'Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso' versi piano. Aku tenggelam dalam lagu itu. Tak ingat lagi sekeliling ketika telah tersedot dalam dunia yang penuh dengan nada ini. Mikasa dan Armin pernah berkata bahwa wajahku saat bermain musik dengan serius membuat mereka merinding. Aku masih tak percaya sampai sekarang. Tapi, tidak mungkin mereka berbohong.

Kupercepat tempo permainanku. Aku semakin dalam. Sedikit lagi selesai. Sedikit− Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan cepat, menoleh ke arah kamar jendelamu tanpa menghentikan pergerakan jari-jariku di atas piano. Aku tak pernah bermasalah dengan bermain piano tanpa melihat tutsnya. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah sesosok pemain biola yang tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk ke dalam permainanku. Aku sejenak terpana mendengar permainan biolamu yang tegas. Musiknya menantang, tak ingin kalah dengan permainan pianoku, seolah ingin menenggelamkan musikku dan membuatku tampak hanya seperti seorang pianis pengiring. Enak saja! Aku juga pemain solo tahu! Kau ingin duel, Levi? Kuterima!

Aku memperkuat power-ku tapi tidak secara berlebihan. Kau tahu, berlebihan itu tidak selalu berujung baik. Aku berhasil mengunggulimu. Sekilas kulihat kilatan cahaya bulan terpantul dari kedua mata biru kelam milikmu. Seringai menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. Dan kau kembali mengambil alih permainan. Aku mendecakkan lidah, tapi juga merasa senang. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan adrenalin yang berpacu kencang ini. Kami akhirnya mencapai titik keselarasan dan sama-sama mengimbangi permainan masing-masing. Hingga akhir lagu, aku tak berhenti tersenyum lebar. Ini permainan duet terbaik yang pernah kulakukan!

Aku terengah-engah dan mengangkat pandangan ke arahmu. Kau kini sedang mengelap keringat dengan handuk putih lalu melemparnya entah ke mana. Aku menyeringai. Selagi musuh lengah... Bagaimana dengan lagu ini, Levi? Apa kau tahu?

Aku kembali memainkan pianoku dengan nada yang halus. 'Orange', lagu Ending dari salah satu anime kesukaanku juga Armin dan Mikasa. Kami sempat tersedu-sedu melihat ending-nya yang sedih begitu. Bahkan Mikasa yang **itu**. Aku yang sampai detik ini sangat yakin kau tak pernah nonton anime merasa jantungku nyaris copot ketika kau dengan segera mengikuti permainanku. Bukan permainan asal-asalan, tetapi memang sangat bagus. Kau kembali menyeringai ketika melihatku mendelik ke arahmu. Kudengar kau berkata, "Sekarang aku juga nonton anime gara-gara kamu," dari seberang sana, membuatku merasa spesial. Dasar _playboy_ sadis! Ah... sudahlah. Bukankah aku memang menginginkan duet bersamamu?

Setelah memainkan bagian _cover_ lagu 'Orange' TV version tadi, aku bermaksud untuk memainkan lagu 'Thinking Out Loud' berikutnya. Aku memainkan intro yang sedikit kumodifikasi. Mataku mengarah kepadamu, memberi isyarat untuk ikut bermain. Kau mengangkat biolamu dan mulai menggesekkan nada bait pertama. Walau tidak benar-benar dinyanyikan, tapi, dalam benakku, suaramu terngiang menyanyikan liriknya dengan jelas.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Aku mengangkat pandanganku dari tuts piano dan mendapati kau memainkan biola itu sambil menatapku, seolah ingin menyampaikan makna lagu itu padaku. Aku tesenyum lalu memejamkan mataku.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Ketika kubuka mataku, kau tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Matamu yang biasanya terlihat mengancam tampak melembut pada momen itu. Aku balik tersenyum malu-malu padamu.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Hmm... menemukan cinta? Aku melirik ke arahmu. Pipiku langsung merah padam ketika sadar bahwa pandanganmu tak pernah sekali pun teralih dariku selama memainkan lagu ini. Apakah ini salah satu taktikmu menjerat korban, wahai tuan _playboy_?

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir. Mungkin aku tidak masalah terkena jeratanmu, Levi. sebut aku gila, tapi, inilah aku adanya, aku sudah terlanjur terkena pesonamu. Walau mungkin perasaan ini hanya sebelah tangan, tapi, paling tidak aku bisa merasakan cinta, walau hanya sekejap, walau tak terbalas, aku tetap puas.

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

Bagian 'lalala' beneran kunyanyikan keras-keras. Lihat saja tampangmu waktu itu, Levi, benar-benar _priceless_. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, tempo pianoku nyaris keluar jalur karenanya. Aku berusaha mengembalikan kendaliku dan kembali memainkan piano dengan luwes. Setidaknya luwes dalam pikiranku.

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

Setelah lagu berakhir, aku bertepuk tangan sendiri sambil tertawa riang. Kau tersenyum tipis dan ikut bertepuk tangan, walau tak seantusias tepuk tanganku. Tapi, aku tahu, kau juga senang bukan? Kau juga puas bermain tanpa terikat partitur dan antek-anteknya bukan? Kebebasan itu memang menyenangkan, ya. Aku tersenyum pahit. Tapi, aku tak bisa sebebas dirimu, Levi.

Paling tidak, aku merasa puas hanya seperti ini. Paling tidak, semua ini terasa nyata. Bukan akal-akalan imajinasiku saja. Bermain musik bersama. Tertawa bersama. Saling memberi kehangatan yang tulus. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Tapi, aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati indahnya momen ini lebih lama dan mematrinya baik-baik dalam memoriku. Kau juga harus melakukannya, Levi. Agar jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, kau akan selalu mengingat momen berharga ini. Aku tersenyum sedih sambil terus memperhatikanmu di jendela seberang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Siapa anak perempuan berambut pirang stroberi yang datang ke rumahmu itu, Levi? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil memandangi gadis itu memencet bel rumahmu. Apa jangan-jangan... dia pacar terbarumu? Apa perkataan Mikasa benar? Aku tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan kau sudah punya pacar. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri mengingat diriku sempat berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, walau hanya sedikit.

Aku menatap keranjang berisi souffle dan puding di lengan kiriku. Apa aku tunggu gadis itu pulang dulu saja baru aku mampir, ya? Aku takut mengganggu kalian. Tapi, bukankah nanti souffle-nya dingin? Souffle akan mengempes kalau sudah dingin, dan aku takut mengecewakanmu. Karena itulah, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertandang ke rumahmu walau aku tahu ada gadis manis yang kemungkinan besar adalah pacarmu. Hal yang akan meruntuhkan semua harapanku untuk bisa terus bersamamu. Aku tak yakin bisa tetap tegar menjadi teman terbaikmu jika tahu kau mencintai orang lain, melebihi apapun. Aku... tidak akan sanggup.

Setelah mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, aku beranjak menuju rumahmu lalu memencet bel rumahmu dengan hati-hati. Tak ada yang menjawab. Aneh, mungkin nggak kedengaran ya? Aku memencet bel rumahmu lagi hingga tiga kali. Masih belum ada jawaban. Aku pun mencoba mendorong pintu dan... terbuka. Tidak apa-apa 'kan ya kalau aku masuk? Bukankah aku hanya memenuhi janji?

Dengan perlahan, aku memasuki rumahmu sambil mengendap-endap. Ugh, aku merasa seperti maling yang sedang mengintai rumah mangsanya. Aku berjalan lurus terus, mencari-cari sosokmu. Setelah beberapa kali ke rumahmu, aku jadi lumayan hapal lika-liku rumah besar itu, jadi tak perlu takut kesasar. Masalahnya, kamu di mana, sih?

Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat sosokmu yang membelakangiku. Ketika aku baru akan memanggil namamu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu tengah menciummu. Di bibir. Tanpa sadar, genggamanku pada tali keranjang merenggang dan keranjang tersebut jatuh ke lantai, membuat isinya buyar. Air mata kembali menggenangi kedua bola mata samuderaku. Kau dan gadis itu yang mendengar suara keranjangku bertemu lantai langsung memisahkan diri lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara, yang pastinya juga melihat ke arahku. Bola matamu langsung membulat lebar ketika melihatku. Aku buru-buru menunduk dan berlutut untuk membereskan bawaanku yang berjatuhan, sekaligus untuk menutupi wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata ini dari pandanganmu.

Aku meminta maaf karena telah mengganggumu dan pacarmu. Suaraku serak dan bergetar. Kepalaku sangat pusing hingga rasanya akan meledak. Mungkin kau sekarang jijik padaku. Jijik karena aku ini hanyalah orang pesakitan yang berharap terlalu tinggi untuk bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Aku mendengar suara langkah sepatu mendekat. Aku meremas baju yang menutupi jantungku yang kini berdetak semakin kencang, berharap siapa pun yang mendekatiku tak mendengarnya. Kurasa yang sudi berjalan mendekatiku adalah gadis itu, karena tidak mungkin kau yang menganggapku menjijikkan sanggup mendekatiku. Sepertinya orang ini ingin memakiku karena mengganggu atau mungkin minta maaf karena aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Pikiran itu hanya membuat tetesan air mataku semakin deras. Tanganku yang bergetar mengambil apa saja yang ada di dekatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dengan terburu-buru, hingga sebuah tangan menghentikanku.

Aku tak menyangka ketika mengangkat kepalaku, yang kutemukan adalah matamu yang diselimuti kekhawatiran menatap balik mata samuderaku yang berkaca-kaca. Aku makin terisak ketika kau meminta maaf. Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukankah aku yang mengganggu? Bukankah aku ini... menjijikkan? Menjauhlah, Levi. menjauhlah dariku! Aku membisikkan semua itu dengan bibir bergetar. Tak bisa menahan luapan emosi negatif dari dalam diriku. Matamu tampak sedih. Kau menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata bahwa semua yang kulihat tidak seperti yang kupikirkan, kau ingin aku mendengar penjelasanmu. Tapi untuk apa kau menjelaskan bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Bukannya tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan diriku yang sudah jatuh cinta seperti orang bodoh kepadamu?

Ah. Ya. Aku tahu. Kau ingin menjelaskan kalau kau tak bisa membalas cintaku dan berkata kalau aku ini mengerikan. Kau ingin berkata untuk tidak mengganggumu dan pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupmu bukan, Levi? Aku menundukkan kepala. Kulihat tetesan air mata jatuh ke lantai rumahmu. Lihat! Aku bahkan mengotori lantai rumahmu. Bukankah aku menjijikkan? Saat aku sibuk memperhatikan tetesan air mataku di lantai, aku menyadari ada beberapa tetes yang beda warna. Merah.

Aku tersedak. Kusentuh hidungku dan kurasakan cairan kental mengalir turun. Tidak mungkin! Kenapa di saat seperti ini kondisi tubuh bodoh ini malah memutuskan untuk memburuk. Pandanganku buram. Denyut-denyut di kepalaku menambah rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Napasku sesak, tubuhku menggigil dingin, merasa seluruh darah meninggalkan tubuhku berkat mimisan itu. Aku melihat kau meneriakkan namaku ketika sadar bahwa keadaanku tiba-tiba _drop_. Kau meneriakkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, dan ia langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ lalu menghubungi seseorang. Kau kembali menoleh padaku dan mencengkram bahuku, berusaha untuk tidak menyakitiku. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut? Apa kau kasihan padaku?

Kau mengatakan sesuatu, berusaha membuatku mendengarmu dengan berbicara tepat di telingaku. Berusaha keras untuk menjaga kesadaranku dengan mengajakku berbicara. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Levi. Aku sudah tak sanggup. Seluruh inderaku saat ini sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik, kecuali mataku. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kehangatan tanganmu yang merengkuh tubuhku dengan lembut, seolah-olah aku ini akan remuk jika dipeluk terlalu erat.

Kudengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka. Suara Ayah memanggil namaku degan panik. Kenapa Ayah ada di sini? Aku merasakan sepasang tangan besar mengangkatku dengan hati-hati, menjauh dari rengkuhanmu. Dari dekapan Ayah, aku bisa melihat wajahmu, ekspresimu tampak sangat kacau. Ada jejak-jejak air mata menuruni pipi tirusmu. Kau berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Tidak lagi. Maka, aku berusaha membacanya dari gerakan bibirmu. Tapi, aku rasa mataku juga sudah tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik saat itu. Karena tidak mungkin kau berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Levi,

Hari-hari di rumah sakit terasa membosankan. Aku tak bisa bermain musik. Aku maklum kalau aku tak boleh bermain piano. Tapi bahkan bermain harmonika pun tidak boleh.

Aku... merasa sedikit lega ketika menemukanmu di sampingku saat aku baru siuman. Kau menjelaskan kalau gadis itu, Petra, hanya mantan pacarmu yang mengajak balikan. Dan ciuman saat itu tak terduga karena Petra tiba-tiba saja melakukannya saat kau lengah. Ada perasaan senang mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku merasa spesial karena kau mau meluangkan waktu di sela-sela kesibukan untuk mengunjungiku dan menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu.

Tapi, aku tak mau berpikir muluk-muluk. Aku tak akan terlalu berharap padamu, Levi. Aku tahu walau kau saat ini tak terikat pada siapapun, tak akan ada kesempatan bagiku. Kau tak akan pernah membalas cintaku. Kalaupun ada kemungkinan kau juga mencintaiku, aku tak bisa menerimamu. Karena aku tak pantas untukmu dan kau tak akan bahagia bersamaku. Kau justru akan tersiksa karena aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu dengan tubuh seperti ini.

Kau tahu? Aku selalu melamun melihat keluar jendela rumah sakit semenjak kau tak lagi mengunjungiku. Aku berusaha untuk tak berpikir egois, karena aku tahu kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Lagipula, kau sudah kelas tiga dan akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Mana ada waktu untuk mengunjungiku. Tapi, ibuku bilang, kau selalu datang setiap hai tanpa cela. Setiap ia datang aku pasti tertidur, karena ia hanya sempat mengunjungiku pada malam hari. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar penuturan ibuku.

Keadaanku kian hari kian memburuk, Levi. Apalagi saat aku mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau. Aku berpikir, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika aku mati? Apakah mereka sedih atau hanya menunjukkan simpati lalu melupakanku? Apakah kau akan merasa kehilanganku? Para dokter baru bisa menghentikan pendarahannya hingga satu jam. Entah keajaiban apa yang bisa membuatku tetap hidup setelah kehilangan darah sebanyak itu. Sepertinya, Tuhan masih belum ingin mengambil nyawaku.

Mikasa marah besar sewaktu tahu aku mencoba bunuh diri. Bahkan Armin juga. Mereka bilang, tindakanku itu sangat bodoh. Bunuh diri itu hanyalah tindakan pengecut yang tak bisa menghadapi sulitnya kehidupan. Hal itu tidak seperti diriku yang mereka kenal sangat tegar dan kuat dalam melawan penyakit ini. Iya, aku sangat tahu kalau ini bodoh. Tapi, apa aku salah kalau memikirkan untuk menyerah? Bahkan orang sepertiku pasti mengalami titik terlemah bukan? Aku ini juga manusia. Apalagi dengan mengetahui kehidupan cintaku tak akan berakhir bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Kau cinta pertamaku, Levi. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya tetap tegar karena aku tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam cinta.

Kalau kau pasti mudah saja menanganinya 'kan? Kau itu rajanya para _playboy_ dan pastinya bisa _move on_ ke lain hati tanpa masalah sedikitpun. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cinta pertamamu? Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia manis? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang mudah terlupakan? Apa kau masih mencintainya? Ahh... tanganku pegal menulis semua pertanyaan ini.

Besok, aku akan menjalani operasi cangkok stem cell, Levi. operasi itu akan menjadi titik klimaks kesehatanku. Entah akan membuatku lebih baik, atau memperburuk kesehatanku, atau bahkan langsung merenggut nyawaku di atas meja operasi. Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat rendah. Tapi, aku tak akan putus asa. Bukankah mencoba lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali?

Jadi, Le vi, mung kin ini ha laman terakhir di ariku, tol ong jaga diari ini un tukku. Ta pi , ka la u kau mau, kau bo leh mem buang nya, a ku tak masa lah. Asal kan ka u akan se lalu mengi ngat ku, mengi ngat semua ten tangku , wa lau aku tak la gi ada di du nia ini. Dan ingat lah, sela lu, Levi, aku akan selalu mencintai−

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi mengusap kertas diari Eren dengan perlahan. Terdapat banyak bercak air mata dan tetesan darah yang mengering di halaman terakhirnya. Pemuda berambut arang itu tak sanggup mengira-ngira berapa kali Eren menangis gara-gara dia. Andaikan ia menyatakan cintanya lebih cepat, Eren tak akan terbaring di tempat tidur ini.

Lelaki berwajah datar itu menutup diari bersampul tebal berwarna hitam tersebut dan menguncinya dengan kunci berwarna emas yang digunakan sebagai bandul kalung Eren. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu dan mengalungkan kunci emas tersebut di leher jenjangnya. Levi membelai pipi pucat cinta pertamanya itu. Betapa inginnya ia menyatakan cintanya sekeras mungkin. Tapi, ia terlalu takut hal itu malah membuat Eren menjauh darinya. Dia sadar betul kalau ia mempunyai gelar yang tak begitu bagus yang membuat siapa saja meragukan cintanya, makanya, kali ini ia ingin melakukannya secara perlahan. Ia ingin Eren benar-benar merasakan cintanya yang tulus dan bisa menerimanya sepenuh hati. Tapi, tampaknya ia sudah menunda terlalu lama. Ia terlalu pengecut dan selalu berada dalam ketakutan akan ditolak. Ditolak oleh satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus bukan?

Levi mengagumi manusia yang tengah tertidur damai di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang tanpa beban. Seakan ia sudah bebas dari semua penderitaannya. Levi ingin wajah Eren selalu seperti ini, tapi di saat bersamaan juga tak ingin karena ia tak akan bisa melihat sepasang bola mata samudera yang telah memikatnya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

Ketika pertama kali ia datang ke rumah baru itu, ia sempat kesal. Untuk apa pindah ke tempat terpencil seperti itu? Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan terpaksa putus dengan pacar terbarunya. Dia kesal bukan karena dia tak ingin putus dengan orang itu, tapi karena setelah diputusin, orang itu malah menangis meraung-raung dan menyebarkan gosip murahan yang makin menjelekkan namanya. Taktik murahan.

Waktu itu Levi sedang mengangkati barang untuk dirapikan di kamar barunya sampai ia mendengar suara piano dari samping rumahnya. Karena penasaran, ia membawa kardus-kardusnya menuju halaman samping rumah. Levi mencari-cari sumber suara dan menyadari bahwa suara piano tersebut berasal dari rumah tetangga barunya. Ia langsung terpesona dengan orang yang memainkan piano di lantai dua rumah megah tersebut. Anak berambut cokelat berantakan itu tersenyum manis sambil terus memainkan pianonya dengan elegan. Pemuda bermata tajam itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari malaikat manis itu. Rasanya... orang itu membuatnya merasa rindu, padahal ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Levi meletakkan tangan di atas jantungnya dan matanya melebar. Denyut jantungnya tak beraturan.

Mata Levi kembali meneliti anak laki-laki itu. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Apa ia sedang sakit? Apa sakitnya parah? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Tak terasa musiknya telah berakhir. Anak itu mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Levi. Sekali lagi, si raja _playboy_ itu terpesona. Matanya sungguh menawan dengan warna samudera dengan unsur keemasan di dalamnya. Mata yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bahkan cahaya dan keindahannya mengalahkan permata mana pun. Ugh... Levi tak percaya dia bisa jadi lebay seperti ini.

Wajah anak bermata eksotis itu tampak kebingungan lalu ia memegang kepalanya dan tampak sangat kesakitan. Levi otomatis menjatuhkan kardus-kardusnya dan mengambil satu langkah maju. Mata terlihat waspada, kalau-kalau anak itu pingsan dan butuh pertolongan. Anak itu akhirnya bisa duduk tegak lagi lalu mendelik ke arah Levi. Pemuda rambut arang tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mata anak itu menyipit, malah membuatnya tambah manis. Levi sedikit kaget ketika jendela itu tertutup dengan kencang.

Setelah itu, Levi memilih kamar terdekat yang bisa melihat jendela kamar anak yang berhasil memerangkap hatinya hari itu.

Lalu, saat pesta itu. Apa pentingnya pesta perayaan begitu? Buang-buang uang saja. Levi yang kebosanan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan memandangi jendela kamar Eren. Berharap anak itu masih membuka jendelanya. Ia tak menduga akan menemukan anak itu melongok keluar jendela bersama... argh... Levi lupa kalau makhluk itu salah satu teman dekat Eren. Ia yang baru akan memulai pembicaraan dengan Eren terpaksa menundanya karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur menutup jendela.

Dan yang di taman waktu itu adalah dia. Levi yang galau karena ingin bertemu dengan Eren tapi takut tidak diterima mondar-mandir masih dalam seragam sekolah di depan gerbang rumah sang pujaan hati. Ia pun mencoba menguatkan tekad dan membuka pagar berwarna cokelat tua tersebut. Pemuda itu melihat-lihat taman dan menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon. Levi mendekati sosok yang dicarinya itu lalu mengamati wajah manisnya.

Levi tak pernah dan tak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah manis ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Eren tertidur dan wajahnya sangatlah polos, manis, dan rapuh. Lelaki mata biru kelam itu mendudukkan diri di pinggir kursi taman dan memangku kepala Eren agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Pemuda yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum manis. Ia malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Levi, yang membuat si rambut gagak tertawa pelan kemudian mulai mengelus kepala si manis. Sampai besok pun Levi betah begini terus walau kakinya bakalan jadi kaku.

Setelah kejadian itu, Levi mulai memberanikan diri mengunjungi Eren. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak hal tentang dirinya. Mendengar celotehan Mrs. Yeager saja tak cukup baginya. Ia yang jarang menyanyi di depan orang lain bahkan tanpa ragu menyumbangkan suara. Lagu ini sangat pas menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan tentang Eren. Makanya, ia sengaja memilih lagu ini. Erennya begitu indah ketika memainkan piano. Tawanya sungguh merdu. Levi ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangnya. Ingin lebih dekat lagi. Ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Eren yang memerah. Tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya hanya terucap dalam benaknya. Kalau saja waktu itu Mrs. Yeager tidak datang, Levi pasti sudah kebablasan dan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Eren membencinya selamanya.

Pikirannya sempat pesimis setelah kejadian itu. Makanya, ia sangat kaget sekaligus senang ketika Eren berkunjung ke rumahnya membawa sekeranjang cupcake kopi. Cupcake itu merupakan kue terenak yang pernah ia makan selama ini, apalagi yang membuatnya sang pujaan hati. Saking senangnya, pemuda itu menggodanya dengan kalimat lamaran secara tidak langsung. Levi mengira ia akan melihat wajah merah padam si manis itu lagi, tapi yang ia terima malah senyum cerah serta jawaban yang tak terduga. Membuatnya salah tingkah. Anak ini benar-benar terlalu polos.

Levi itu mengidap insomnia ringan. Terkadang ia bisa tertidur sebentar, terkadang tidak sama sekali. Malam itu adalah malam di mana ia tak akan tidur sama sekali. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat lalu duduk di seberang jendela, berharap menemukan Eren di seberang sana. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ia menemukan Eren duduk di depan pianonya dan mulai memainkannya dengan lugas. Ia belum pernah melihat Eren memainkan pianonya sampai seperti itu. Ia begitu mendalami musiknya, wajahnya waktu itu membuat Levi merinding dan gatal untuk memainkan biolanya. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Berduet dengan Eren adalah hal yang paling luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Adrenalinnya berpacu cepat, membuatnya bersemangat. Musik mereka saling berpacu, ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain, tapi akhirnya bisa menyatu dengan indah. Begitu indah, sampai Levi lupa waktu dan tempat. Ketika ia memainkan lagu 'Thinking Out Loud', ia memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati, menghadirkan perasaannya, berharap apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan tersampaikan pada si mata samudera di seberang sana. Melihat senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, Levi tahu ia berhasil menyampaikannya.

Petra datang ke rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga gadis itu akan memintanya kembali padanya. Ia bahkan memaksanya, dan ketika Levi lengah, gadis itu menciumnya, di bibir. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara benda jatuh memisahkaan mereka berdua. Jantung Levi serasa berhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Di saat ia pikir telah bisa masuk ke dalam hati Eren. Setelah ia pikir Eren sudah merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Setelah ia pikir cintanya kepada Eren kian lama kian membesar. Setelah ia pikir akan menyatakan perasaannya pada pujaan hatinya itu. Saat ia berpikir semua akan berakhir bahagia, malah saat itulah semuanya hancur. Levi perlahan mendekati Eren yang tengah berlutut membereskan barang-barangnya. Dada pemuda tesebut terasa sakit membayangkan apa yang Eren rasakan ketika makanan yang sudah susah payah ia buat malah hancur berantakan begini. Ia tak sanggup.

Hatinya terasa sangat hancur ketika mata samudera yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap matanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan, ingin menenangkan hati Eren, tapi ia sudah terlanjur sakit dan menganggap dirinya rendah dan tak berharga. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi Levi. Dan, perasaannya ketika menyaksikan anemia Eren kambuh benar-benar kacau dan campur aduk. Ia berteriak panik, tak tahu harus melakukan untuk meringankan bebannya selain berteriak kepada Petra untuk menelepon Grisha dengan _handphone_ -nya. Levi memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus Eren dengan lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan agar ia merasa lebih baik. Dan saat Grisha menggendong sang anak menjauh darinya, Levi mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu, berharap Eren masih cukup sadar untuk mendengarnya atau sekedar melihatnya.

* * *

"Levi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dan menjawab sapaan gadis di depan pintu ruangan rumah sakit. Ia membawa dua vas kecil. Yang satu berisi serangkaian bunga hyacinth berwarna ungu dan satu lagi berisi serangkaian bunga mawar warna-warni. Ia meletakkan vas berisi mawar warna-warni di meja sebelah tempat tidur Eren dan menyodorkan vas berisi hyacinth ungu padanya.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Eren dengan menjaga bunga ini," ucapnya lirih sambil menatap Eren sedih. Levi hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan vas itu di dekat jendela rumah sakit.

"Jadi..." Petra memilin benang di ujung bajunya. "Dia orangnya bukan? Orang yang disebut-sebut kekasihmu oleh murid-murid satu sekolah?"

Levi memandang wajah Eren lalu mengangguk pelan.

Petra tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga. Seleramu memang tinggi, ya. Aku tak menyangka si raja playboy bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta seperti ini. Bahkan rela meninggalkan pelajaran lebih awal demi melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang memburuk di rumah sakit. Padahal kau tahu ayahmu sangat memperhatikan nilai-nilaimu."

Levi mendengus. "Aku tak peduli akan diapakan olehnya hanya karena nilaiku turun satu poin. Yang penting Eren tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil terus membelai pipi pucat pemilik mata samudera tersebut.

Petra tersenyum tipis. "Haahh... aku iri padanya, bisa membuat salah satu anggota keluarga Ackerman yang terkenal angkuh jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hmph... kau tak ingat dengan si Mikasa itu?"

Petra nyengir. "Oh ya. Dia sangat protektif terhadap Eren, ya? Selain itu, kudengar, teman-temannya yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya dulu pun masih sangat sering mengunjunginya." Petra tersenyum lembut ke arah Eren. "Sepertinya dia punya pesona tertentu yang membuat orang lain tak bisa membencinya."

Levi mengangguk. Sejenak, mereka hanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga Petra memecahkannya.

"Levi, aku ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau... benar-benar menyayanginya?"

"Jangan bercanda." Levi menoleh, menatap lurus mata madu milik Petra. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

Petra sejenak tertegun mendengar jawaban pemuda itu lalu tersenyum lalu pamit untuk pulang. Levi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Eren.

"Eren," panggilnya lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Eren. Percayalah, aku hanya pernah mengatakan kalimat ini padamu. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap cinta itu omong kosong hingga aku bertemu denganmu."

Levi mendekatkan dirinya pada Eren. Ia merasakan tangan yang tengah ia genggam bergerak sedikit.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa kali aku harus menahan diri untuk bersabar, untuk tidak terburu-buru menyentuhmu, karena aku takut kau akan membenciku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi, Eren. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau lah cinta pertamaku, Eren. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Sepertinya ini karma bagiku yang terlalu realistis ini."

Levi naik ke atas kasur dan memayungi tubuh Eren dengan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap poni Eren dari dahinya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Baru kali inilah aku begitu mencintai orang sedalam ini sampai rasanya dada ini sesak dan kepalaku tak bisa berpikir rasional. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah terus bersamamu, menyentuhmu, mengatakan semua hal indah padamu."

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren.

"Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menganggap dirimu tak pantas bagiku. Kau malah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku lah yang seharusnya merasa tak pantas bagimu. Bajingan yang sering mempermainkan hati orang sepertiku ini sangatlah beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu."

Levi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup dahi si rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

"Benar-kah... Le..vi?"

Levi membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata samudera yang memukau balik menatapnya dengan lemah. Pemuda rambut gagak itu langsung menarik Eren dalam rengkuhannya, ke dalam kedua lengan yang akan terus melindunginya. Tanpa disadari, air mata meleleh menuju pipinya.

"Ya, Eren. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali jika kau mau. Sampai kau merasa bosan mendengarku mengucapkannya seperti radio rusak."

Eren terkikik lemah mendengar penuturan pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Ia membalas pelukan Levi. Bola matanya dipenuhi air mata bahagia.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan, Levi," lirihnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Levi, mendengarkan detak jantung yang senada dengan detak jantungnya. Cepat dan menenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren," ucap Levi lagi. Eren bisa 'mendengar' senyuman dalam kalimatnya. Eren tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

Tak ada kata-kata lagi. Karena kata-kata tak akan bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Biarlah mereka berkomunikasi dengan hati mereka. Dan hari itu, di ruangan khusus sebuah rumah sakit swasta milik keluarga Yeager, telah terikat cinta murni yang tak menuntut apapun, cukup dengan berada di dekat satu sama lain sudah memberikan kebahagiaan tak terhingga bagi keduanya.

 _Bahkan setelah maut memisahkan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

Huwaahhh... akhirnya selesai one-shot yang lumayan panjang ini (dan buatnya ngebut). Saya kelamaan nyari lagu yang pas, nih. Yang bikin lelah itu ngetik liriknya. -_- Saya paling suka You and Me punya Lifehouse sama Thinking Out Loud-nya Ed Sheeran!

Fanfic ini sebenarnya ada _hint-hint_ reinkarnasi dikit. Ingat mimpi buruknya si Eren? Jadi, ceritanya mereka sama-sama nggak ingat kehidupan sebelumnya, namun, hati mereka tetap mengingat satu sama lain. Ciyeee... Saya suka ketawa sendiri mikirin si Levi yang baru berani ketemu langsung sama Eren setelah sebulan saling lirik dari jendela kamar. Levi yang disebut rajanya para playboy oleh murid-murid satu sekolah justru jadi bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi cinta pertamanya.

Tentang kenapa Levi, Armin, dan Mikasa serta teman-teman Eren lainnya bisa berkunjung di saat yang berbeda dan tak pernah bertemu, itu adalah kesepakatan Levi dan Armin. Armin sang sahabat tahu kalau Levi bisa menjadi pengaruh baik bagi kesehatan Eren, lalu menurutnya Levi tidak separah rumor-rumor yang beredar. Satu sekolah sudah tahu Levi sudah pensiun jadi playboy dan selalu mengunjungi sang 'kekasih' setiap ada kesempatan, kecuali Mikasa tentunya.

Lalu, di bagian akhir diari, hurufnya banyak yang sengaja saya ketik pisah-pisah begitu untuk mempertegas bahwa keadaan Eren memburuk saat menuliskannya. Dia menangis sambil menahan mimisan saat menulis bagian akhir itu, makanya tangannya bergetar dan tulisannya tak beraturan. Tapi dia berusaha menulis bagian pernyataan cintanya sejelas mungkin. Sori kalau bacanya bikin sakit mata. :v Terus, bagian yang terpotong itu menunjukkan kalau Eren tak sadarkan diri sebelum bisa menyelesaikan tulisannya dan dibawa untuk operasi yang dipercepat karena keadaannya mendadak _drop_. Dan, seperti yang Anda baca di bagian akhir fanfic, operasi Eren berhasil walaupun presentase keselamatannya sangat kecil.

BTW, sebelum kalian salah paham, pacar terakhir yang Levi putusin, yang nyebarin rumor jelek tentangnya itu bukan Petra. Nggak usah terlalu dipikirin siapa, anggap cuma figuran numpang lewat. :v

Awalnya, saya pengin buat si Eren meninggal biar makin tragis, tapi, saya nggak tega. Eyen nggak boleh ninggalin Leevee~

Oke, itu aja dari saya. Saya harap, para pembaca puas dengan fanfic one-shot persembahan dari saya ini. :D

 **(= RnR =)**


End file.
